Two Can Play at This Game
by AuthorOfTheFuture
Summary: He's a sadist, a masochist, and people are already starting to fear him. No, it's not Drake…it's the new kid at Coates, Will. Has Drake finally met his match? Rated T because we all know how Drake can get. NO Fear spoilers I haven't read it yet .
1. It's Will NOT William

**A/N:** I just realize that Fear came out, and that's probably why no one has been updating any stories. Even when I do read fear, I'll continue my stories as if I hadn't read Fear. If that makes any sense to you guys. This will be slight AU.

**This doesn't contain any Fear spoilers since I haven't read it yet.**

A tall boy stands in front of the school as if he was waiting for someone to tell him to come in. The wind blows his neck-length dark brown hair out of his face. He squints his piercing blue eyes and looks up at the building in front of him. Anyone at any distance could tell that this boy was quite handsome, but that same person could also tell that there was something off and disturbing about him.

William Seeter takes a good looks up at his new school, Coates.

He heard of this school before, about how it was the school parents sent their children to "fix" them or just to get rid of them. He smirked at the thought of his parents. Those _bastards_.

He shakes his head and walks into the Coates building, heading straight for the administrator office. It's a wonder how he manage to find it, being this was his first time in the school.

When he gets to the dean's office he doesn't bother to knock on the door he just barges right in.

"My name is Will, where's my dorm?' He demands. The dean looks up from her paperwork shocked by the tone of the kid. She would have set him straight if she hadn't been so tired from dealing with Merwin. She takes another look at the child, almost reaching over the table and slapping him for his rudeness.

She gets up from her paperwork without another word and goes to a file cabinet."Oh ok, so let's see. Ah ah, here it is." She says pulling out a thick file. One of the thickest she's seen.

"Ok, so your name is William Seeter and-"

"It's not William, it's Will." Will says through gritted teeth. William was his father's name and he'll be damned first before he would ever allow anyone to call him that.

Mrs. Carey rolls her eyes and continues "Ok _Will_, now tell me how did you end up here at Coates?" She drops his file on the table and it lands with a loud thud.

"Do you really want to know?" Will asked cautiously. Telling part of his life story wasn't really a golden way to get a good first impression. But then again he couldn't care less what people thought.

"I've been at this school for a couple of years now. Nothing scares me anymore." She says with confidence.

"Well suit yourself," Will pauses for a moment unsure of where to start "You see I always liked the color red. And what's the reddest thing you could think of…Blood. So I decided to do a little experiment and being the only child, what better way to conduct the experiment than on myself. So I got the shrapest knife I could find and then-." He then demonstartes slashing his arm.

"I loved the feeling, the feeling of letting blood seep out of me in contrast to my cold white skin, but it could have been a hundred times better if someone else did it for me, so I asked my parents to do it. But those...those cowards said no, they said I was crazy. So I got my dad's shot gun and shot both of them. Watching them sink to the ground in agony calling out for help with no one to hear was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen in my life." Will said shriveling with excitement from the memory.

Mrs. Carey was speechless and started shifting uncomfortably in her chair. Will notice her inaudibility and decided to reassure her.

"Oh don't worry I didn't kill them, I just got them put in the hospital for a couple of months. That was when they decided to send me away, but lucky for me they loved me too much to send me to jail, after all I was their only child, well the only child _left_ to be more exact." He chuckled softly. "So they sent me to the next best thing…Coates."

Mrs. Carey was still speechless and Will was starting to get irritated and annoyed. She then started processing everything he said in her head and realized that she had heard of this boy before from an old friend.

"Wait your William Seeter, th..th.. the one who killed his own brother." Mrs. Carey started backing away as if putting as much distance between them will keep her safe from him.

Will just looked at her, he was use to this reaction "I don't know how you know that, but yep, that's me although I 'll leave that for another story time, hopefully you'll be there to hear. Well that's enough chit chat, where is my room?"

Mrs. Carey quickly came back to reality and started looking through her files quickly for the list of dorms, "O-O-O-Ok, Let's see you'll be sharing a room with- oh that can't be right." Mrs. Carey does a double take at the papers.

"What? who am I sharing a room with? Anyone's better than staying in this room with you." he says. Mrs. Carey ignores the comment.

"Who am I sharing a room with!" Will says more demanding.

"Drake Merwin." Mrs. Carey says more to herself than to Will.

"And what room number is that." Will says oblivious to the significance of the name that had just been said

Mrs. Carey is frozen as if she just saw a ghost and was still in her own mind, but she finally opened her mouth just a tiny crack allowing her following words to be heard, but barely.

"666."

* * *

><p><strong>Up next Drake's POV and what happened to Will's brother.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for all of you, who wanted this story to have more chapters, but after reading it over I realize it didn't really make that much sense, so I'm just going to make this story a one-shot. However I might be re-write one similar to this story and post it as a new story. Thank you all for reading this story and your great reviews.**


End file.
